The Ronin Warriors Return
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Three years have passed since the Dynasty was defeated at the hands of the Ronin Warriors, but the storm is brewing once again. The fight is not over. First in a series.


The Ronin Warriors Return  
  
Written by  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
The world is a peaceful place now. People live their daily lives, free of everything destructive and chaotic that appeared in this realm only three years ago. Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Cye and Sage are all 18 years old now, and just beginning the rest of their lives. They've gone their separate ways, but still keep in good contact with each other, and their friends, Mia and Yuli. Today, the five young men will meet once again, at a party thrown by Ms. Koji.  
  
***  
  
Mia still lives at the same compound owned by her grandfather right outside the city. Sage is the first to arrive.  
SAGE: "Wow, it's been a long time since I last saw this place. My home for the most vivid years of my life. Takes me back." While he admires the building, Cye shows up.  
CYE: "Hey, is that you?" Sage turns to face him.  
SAGE: "Cye!"  
CYE: "Hey!" They give each other a big hug.  
SAGE: "How have you been, buddy?"  
CYE: "Doing really well. How about you?"  
SAGE: "Just the same. It's good to see you."  
CYE: "Been a long time." It's then that Kento appears.  
KENTO: "Hey! Cye! Sage!"  
SAGE & CYE: "Kento!" They all huddle together.  
KENTO: "You guys look good! How ya been?"  
CYE: "Doing great, now!"  
SAGE: "I didn't expect you to be so punctual, Kento."  
KENTO: "Hey, the best parties have food, don't they?"  
CYE: "Same old Kento." They all share a laugh. Mia hears them, and finds them in the driveway.  
MIA: "It's you! You're really here!"  
SAGE: "Mia!"  
CYE: "Hey!"  
KENTO: "Yo!" They all give her a hug one at a time.  
MIA: "I knew you'd come, but I--well, you know what I mean."  
SAGE: "Yeah. It must be three years since we last saw each other."  
CYE: "We've got a lot to catch up on."  
KENTO: "As soon as we get something to eat!"  
MIA: "Follow me, everyone." She leads them to the backyard.  
  
***  
  
After everyone settles down with a plate, someone else comes along.  
YULI: "Hello!"  
MIA: "Yuli!" Yuli runs over.  
YULI: "Kento, Cye, Sage!"  
KENTO: "Hey-ya, Yuli!"  
CYE: "Long time, no see!"  
SAGE: "You're getting big!"  
YULI: "Yeah, I'm 11 now."  
SAGE: "And from the looks of it, you're gonna be bigger than we were when you turn 15!"  
YULI: "Aw, don't put me off. You guys were superheroes, it would be hard to get as big as you."  
KENTO: "Well, it's not always about what you do, but who you hang with."  
YULI: "Guess you're right, Kento."  
MIA: "There's plenty of food, Yuli. Grab something to eat and make yourself comfortable."  
YULI: "Sure. Thanks, Mia! This is great!"  
MIA: "You're welcome." She smiles at him, then he runs off.  
  
***  
  
Everyone enjoys themselves, remembering the good old days.  
KENTO: "Those were some days to remember back then, all of us working as a team."  
CYE: "Yeah, not one of us ever put the I in team, that was what made us invincible." Sage holds his head down, and folds his arms.  
SAGE: "Don't look now, but the guy who invented that motto is here, and he brought a friend." Everyone looks over.  
YULI: "It's Ryo!"  
MIA: "And Rowen!"  
KENTO: "Hey, you guys! Get over here!"  
RYO: "Don't mind if we do." He and Rowen stroll over casually.  
KENTO: "Fashionably late as always, eh?"  
ROWEN: "That's the way it worked out. Me and Ryo pulled up at the same time."  
RYO: "Yeah. And now that we're here, the party can really begin!"  
CYE: "Well, just be glad you got here in time. Kento was about to eat all the food!"  
KENTO: "Darn right! It shouldn't go to waste, now should it?"  
SAGE: "So, Ryo, how are things?"  
RYO: "Real good. I'm about to head off to college next fall."  
KENTO: "Hey, that's great! My grade average was way too low to get accepted to a good school, but I had something to blame it on."  
ROWEN: "Feeding your face? Ha-ha-ha!"  
KENTO: "No, man, I had to save the world, remember?"  
ROWEN: "No, I forgot, considering I was fighting right beside ya! We all had to do it, and it didn't stop us from studying hard afterward, did it?"  
CYE: "Not for me."  
SAGE: "Me neither. Then again, I never did do much else. I'm really more of a homebody."  
KENTO: "Give me a break! I have a letter jacket!"  
ROWEN: "Strike two, pal! We all have letter jackets. Our body suits transformed after the big battle."  
KENTO: "Man, doesn't anybody forget anything around here?"  
ROWEN: "Not for at least 30 more years, Kento."  
KENTO: "Oh, well." He brings his attention back to his plate.  
YULI: "So, Ryo, are you still the big man you used to be?"  
RYO: "Of course, Yuli. When you've have the kind of experiences we had, it teaches you a lot of things, and shapes the way you grow. I'm not taking anything from anybody these days, and I'm gonna make my mark on this world!"  
YULI: "Yeah, that's the Ryo I know!"  
RYO: "So, you still the big man at home?"  
YULI: "As much as I can be. After my experiences, though, I was still 8."  
RYO: "Ha, ha, don't worry." He rubs Yuli's head. "You're gonna get big and strong, and make your mark on this world, too. You're the biggest little kid I know."  
YULI: "Thanks, Ryo."  
RYO: "Hey, don't mention it, Yuli."  
CYE: "Hey, Ryo, I was wondering, what ever happened to White Blaze?"  
RYO: "Well, as you can imagine, where I'm living now doesn't allow pets, especially ones the size of a couch! So, I had to give White Blaze away to a wildlife reserve. I made sure I picked the absolute best, White Blaze has always been my best buddy. He knew what I had to do. But I've had time, and I'm okay with the decision I made now."  
CYE: "I'm sure White Blaze is, too."  
RYO: "Yeah. He'll be okay." Ryo looks down, while he twirls a fork around between his fingers. He gets a solemn look on his face.  
KENTO: "Hey, come on, cheer up, Ryo! You don't want to rain on everyone's parade!" Just then, thunder booms. Everyone looks up, and sees dark clouds gather over the city. "I didn't mean that literally!"  
SAGE: "No, Kento, something's way off here. Why are the clouds focused only on the city?"  
MIA: "You're right, Sage. That's not nearly a normal weather pattern."  
KENTO: "We'd better check it out!"  
RYO: "Let's go!" Everyone heads to the driveway.  
  
***  
  
Everybody arrives in the city.  
CYE: "Man, I seriously don't like what's going on up there!"  
SAGE: "Come on, if we climb to the roof of the tallest building we'll see things better!"  
CYE: "Whatever you say." Sage leads the group to the roof of a building.  
SAGE: "All right, what is it that's happening?"  
KENTO: "Storm clouds are starting to stir up lightning, and we're the first candidates to get fried!"  
SAGE: "Kento, we all know this is more than just some simple storm. We have to examine it further."  
ROWEN: "Hey, look! Something's happening!" The clouds break apart, and in the void forms a vision.  
MIA: "That looks like..."  
RYO: "Talpa!"  
YULI: "But we beat Talpa! How can he do this?"  
RYO: "Your guess is as good as mine, Yuli."  
The apparition speaks. "Hello, Ronin Warriors. We haven't been properly introduced."  
ROWEN: "We know who you are, Talpa!"  
"Not Talpa! I am only the equal half of Talpa. I am his shadow, Aplat."  
CYE: "Shadow?"  
SAGE: "What are you talking about?"  
APLAT: "Every being born in the nether realm has a shadow. Once the vessel dies, the shadow is released to begin new life. But in the savage way Talpa was ended, with the good of the white armor infecting him, it severely weakened my resolve. It took me two mortal realm years to gain the power to escape my fallen vessel, and now I am here, to claim the prize that just slipped through his fingers."  
RYO: "Listen. Talpa was our enemy three years ago. He failed, and so did all the other Dynasty masters. So you're just going to fail too. You have the entire nether world, take it!"  
APLAT: "I would, but you know that was never good enough for my vessel. He desired this realm, and thus that is what I desire. I can't fight that as much as you can't fight me!"  
RYO: "You think we can't fight you? We were the Ronin Warriors once, and we can be again! Our hearts didn't lose energy in these last years, they gained more!"  
APLAT: "You'd really like to believe that, wouldn't you? Well, it's time I let you in on a little secret. Remember, I said it took me two mortal realm years to escape my vessel, and do you know what I spent the third year away doing?"  
ROWEN: "I was interested in finding that one out, now that you mention it!"  
APLAT: "I was biding my time, the time I needed before you grew into adults! You are 18 years of age now, correct?"  
RYO: "Yeah! What about it?!"  
APLAT: "You've lost the youth you needed at long last! Your strongest bond with the powers came when you were 15, between boy and man. You had the strength of the divide, and that's why you were called to dethrone Talpa then. But now, you don't have the same strength you once did. It's over, Ronin Warriors, you're over the hill! I will gain this and all realms!"  
RYO: "Stop playing like this is the end! It's just the beginning, Aplat! I don't care if what you say really is true, we're gonna give you the hardest fight of your life to protect this realm!"  
KENTO: "That's right! You're not gonna bully us around!"  
ROWEN: "And if you're really as much like Talpa as you say, then we're guessing you don't have a physical form on this side, just like our old friend."  
APLAT: "It appears you are correct, I do not. But I do have something else he did when he first visited this place. Come forth, my four Dark Warlords!" Out of the sky in flashes of lightning, come the four Dark Warlords.  
CYE: "Uh-oh! This isn't good!"  
RYO: "Hang tough, guys. We'll get through this one."  
KENTO: "I really hope you're right, Ryo!"  
APLAT: "And now, to introduce you. Boransa, Stryke-Saber, Moon Devil, and Gara!"  
KENTO: "Hey, these guys look like the Dynasty masters we've fought!"  
CYE: "And that last one looks like a cross between the first Dynasty soldier we defeated, and that knight with the sword powered by the armors of Hardrock, Torrent and Halo!"  
APLAT: "I must admit, you five are incredibly intelligent. The other Dynasty had shadows as well, and I was able to bring them out to work for me. They, on the other hand, do have physical forms here, and you'll be in a world of pain once they start in to fight!"  
RYO: "We'll see about that, you jerk!"  
APLAT: "It's amusing. Even in your current age, you still speak like children. Well, I'll tell you this much, Ronin. The battle will not be today. Because I am sure to win this pathetic little sparring match, I will wait until sunrise tomorrow morning. That way, you'll be able to say all your good-byes to the mortal realm you've come to know so well. Although, it is quite embarrassing to know everything you fought for three long years ago means nothing now."  
RYO: "I've had about enough, Aplat! If you're gonna attack tomorrow, then we'll see you later!"  
APLAT: "Don't rush me, fool! Or else something very bad will happen to your friends!"  
RYO: "What are you talking about? My friends can watch out for themselves!"  
APLAT: "Those aren't the friends I'm speaking of. Come, my Dark Warlords, we have much to prepare. Until morning, Ronin Warriors! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" In a flash, Aplat and the Dark Warlords are gone, and the storm clouds overhead disappear.  
ROWEN: "What just happened?"  
RYO: "We just got called out."  
CYE: "And look down there!" Cye leans over the roof's edge. "Everyone's going about their business. It's as if they never saw Aplat up there!"  
RYO: "I'm sure it's all part of the plan. Allow us the world in its pure, uninterrupted glory, so that we can feel that much worse when we lose it. Well, that's not going to happen. I'm gonna stop Aplat just like I did Talpa, no matter what it takes!"  
KENTO: "We're with you, Ryo!"  
RYO: "Come on, let's get back to Mia's. We've got a lot of training to get in before tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
Everyone reconvenes at Mia's house.  
ROWEN: "What could Aplat have meant when he said that we weren't the friends he was talking about?"  
RYO: "I don't know. Is he trying to trick me?"  
SAGE: "I don't think that's Aplat's style. He seems really sure of himself. He doesn't seem like the type to try and psyche you out, at least not at this point."  
RYO: "I'm not sure of anything that guy's about yet, so I'm making sure to examine everything."  
MIA: "I don't understand this at all. The legend my grandfather spoke of had nothing about shadow forms belonging to the Dynasty masters. How could something like that have been omitted?"  
CYE: "You know, it's possible even Talpa himself didn't know he had a shadow form. It's just that while all the other shadows rest, Talpa's couldn't begin to until he claimed what his other self failed to."  
ROWEN: "Everything we've said makes sense, but not enough at this point. We need more info."  
RYO: "And we're not gonna get it unless we're strangling it out of Aplat. Come on, guys, we've got training to do. Three hours, then a good rest, and in the morning, we high-tail it back to the city for the showdown with the Dynasty."  
SAGE: "Sounds like a plan."  
KENTO: "Let's do it!" Then all head out to the forest.  
YULI: "Good luck, you guys!"  
  
***  
  
The five Ronin Warriors begin and complete their training in what seems to be the blink of an eye. They head back to the house to get some rest, then wake just before the sun rises.  
RYO: "Now is the time. The hope was that we'd never have to go through a fight like this again, but it's been put to us. We have an obligation to do what we can."  
SAGE: "That what it means to be a Ronin Warrior."  
CYE: "You can't fight your destiny."  
KENTO: "But you can fight for it."  
ROWEN: "And that what we've been sworn to do."  
RYO: "Dynasty, here we come!" Back to the city they go, head-on into another fight against fate. 


End file.
